Mayhem!
by jasmin flower
Summary: *Oneshot* Haruhi needs a miso-koshi for her birthday and Kyoya has to find one for her, even if it kills him. (Rated for violence with a leek, a curse word or two and a rumor towards the end)


Hello everyone and welcome to my SECOND Challenge fic! This is for the Writers Unite fangroup, and the word of the week is:

Mayhem!

Because this is the first time I've done a fic like this that is just based off of a word, please let me know if I didn't do this right! O_o

Anywho, and on with the show!

Chapter All?

"But Tono, we HAVE to get it for her!" Hikaru half whimpered, half yelled over the half filled room, the others in the room nodding with a smirk.

"It's not something we can just dismiss as a passing interest! She's poor, it may be something she needs and we just don't understand!" Kaoru frowned and looked up at the Frenchman, who sighed.

"But I don't even know what it is, let alone where to buy one." He sat on a small chair next to Kyoya, his eyes turned from curious to pleading. "You're good at looking up stuff like this. You wouldn't mind doing a little... shopping for the groups' little angel, would you? Besides, if you can't look it up, you have the best rapport with her father, I know he'd trust you enough to tell you."

"Fine, what is it I'm looking for?"

"Miso-koshi. Apparently it's some type of cooking... thing."

"Yes, I know what it is. Haruhi said she needed one?"

"Yeah." Hikaru jumped in. "She said her father broke the one they had on accident while trying to help out with the dishes. I think she said he put a heavy pot on it and it squished."

"I'm taking it this is for her birthday?"

"Yes, Mon ami." Tamaki watched as Kyoya's eye twitched. "What's wrong?"

"It's in two days. Not only will I have to find a suitable one, but I'll be spending my weekend on this." Kyoya stood and packed away his laptop and school bag. "I'll go out immediately." He walked away quickly, smiling and apologizing to his regulars that were coming in.

He headed home and changed before breaking the computer back out and looking up cooking supply stores in the area. He frowned as he noticed none were near him. There was one a bit farther into town. He pulled out his phone to call ahead and make sure they had something that would be adequate.

They had just sold out.

And so had the next five stores.

This was something that was still commonly used, right? He looked up the item itself and found it was considered to be an essential kitchen ware. He frowned as he looked back to the laptop and typed in the item itself.

There was another shop that sold them. He called and found out they did have a few in stock, but due to the massive burst of restaurants opening in the city, they were quickly becoming hard to get.

He asked the man to hold three, one of each type they had until he arrived. The man, upon hearing who had made the reservation, agreed with a overly happy tone.

This is why it was so crushing when the limo stopped half an hour later at a burning building.

"What happened?!" Kyoya asked the man as he jumped from the limousine and the man turned with tears in his eyes.

"The firemen think it was an electrical short and can't try and put the fire out til the electricity is shut off." His eyes didn't leave the building and Kyoya sighed. He climbed back into the car after making sure the old man was alright and flipped the laptop back up.

Three more local places, all sold out. Finally he noticed the cough of the driver and looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, do you know where to go to get a miso-koshi?"

"Oh? Um, I know a place that might have them. Would you like me to take you?"

"Yes." Kyoya leaned back. It was nearing dinner time by now and his blood sugar felt horribly low.

They pulled up to a very old looking shop about half an hour later and Kyoya looked over the old appearance. It was beautifully well kept, and with the warm wood tones, even on the second of February, it still looked comfortable. He walked up with the driver knocking at the door and an old woman opened the door with a smile.

"Hello?"

"Hi!" The driver smiled and bowed. "I was hoping the store was open for business?" He asked, slightly pleading with the tone he used and the woman nodded with a smile.

"Come on in! I haven't seen you in forever, Toshiro!" The woman backed away and the driver stepped back allowing Kyoya into the room.

"I'm looking for a miso-koshi." He smiled and the woman grinned and nodded.

"You're lucky! I only have one left!" She walked slowly towards the back of the store and Kyoya watched as she pulled up a small box and looked it over before walking back to the front of the store with the item. "I hope it's to your liking." She watched as he opened the box and looked in, seeing just the item he'd seen in the search on the internet earlier.

"This is perfect. How much do I owe you?" Kyoya asked and the woman smiled.

It was ten minutes later, the item had cost quite a bit more than Kyoya was expecting, but with a city wide shortage, what else could you expect?

"How long til we get home?" He sighed and the man in the front looked into the rear view mirror.

"About an hour and a half." He watched as Kyoya sighed.

"That's too long. I need to stop and eat. Take me somewhere nearby that has decent food."

"I know of a great little curry shop nearby." The man spoke and Kyoya's ear perked.

"That sounds adequate." He feigned indifference, but the man in the front smiled, shaking his head. He'd been seen through.

It was only five minutes til they were there, and Toshiro walked in to chat and eat as well. He was apparently from this area and knew everyone well, but was considerate enough to leave Kyoya in peace as he flirted with the waitress, whom it seemed was never interested.

After the food was finished, they left and rounded on the limo to find the windows busted out and the trunk open. "They stole the miso-koshi and the car battery." Kyoya sighed and stood, thankful he'd kept his electronics on him. The police came out, but warned they would probably never find the culprits due to lack of security systems in the area.

The search was back on.

But by now, in the hour and a half they had to get back to the house it would be nearing midnight. Kyoya looked online and found another place, but they were closed. No chance of success till tomorrow.

By the time they'd gotten back to the house he'd fallen asleep. A stretcher was brought out and he was carefully loaded into the stretcher, and into his bed.

The next morning his back was killing him. He missed breakfast on a wild goose chase and eventually found a manufacturer in Hokkaido that made them.

It would be a full day trip, but right now it would be worth it just to have this damned trip over!

He arrived, after a two hour flight with a two hour wait at the airport due to 'issues with possible dangerous situations'. By the time they got to the address the building was surrounded by cops.

Turns out they weren't manufacturing safely, and the metal was dangerous to be in food.

Kyoya was just staring, nearly catatonic as the cop explained this. "Is there anywhere else around here that sells miso-koshi? He's been searching for two days." The driver begged and was directed down the street to another small shop. They had some!

Kyoya nearly died of happiness when they were fully in stock! Then the driver thought to ask. "Where did this one come from?"

"Oh, they're manufactured up the street!"

"They're toxic." Kyoya sighed as he turned back to the street, leaving the driver to explain the situation. Kyoya sighed as he looked back at his laptop. He looked up kitchen stores, but found that this one manufacturer sold to the whole area.

At the airport the driver just happened to notice a shop that sold some kitchen wares and they happened to have some in stock.

It wasn't made locally!

IT WAS PERFECT!

Kyoya packed it into his laptop bag as they flew back towards home.

By the time they got out of the airport it was nearly eleven at night due to a bomb threat. Kyoya crawled into bed and nearly died of exhaustion, not noticing til the next morning his bag had been left on the plane.

By the time he realized and called, he was informed his bag had just touched down in Germany.

He had to get a miso-koshi and get to Haruhi's apartment by three, when the party was over.

"I found one!" The driver yelled through the door and Kyoya jumped up, his eyes wide and hopeful.

They're having a sale at a small chain store, and just got a shipment of them in this morning! Hurry, we've got to go before they sell out!" The man took off running to the car, and Kyoya, deciding time was more important than a freshly pressed suit, took off running in his jeans and a black button down short sleeved shirt with no tie and on his way out of the door one of the maids shoved a black hoodie into his hands.

He was happy about that last part as he threw the warm material on after sitting in the cold car.

The store was a madhouse! Turns out they were having huge sales on many things, and as a way to try and keep down panic, they decided to just toss the wooden pallets full of items all over the store's floor.

This worked against everyone, as people looking for multiple things were literally screaming and bashing everyone with shopping carts and on occasion groceries on their searches.

Kyoya found the miso-koshi pallet and reached in to take one, as it seemed this one was being mostly passed over.

Seeing someone else reaching for it caused the panic to start, and as Kyoya's fingers slid around the box, the leek hit him in the side of the head. "I had that one! It was in my hand!" He heard yelled, but he'd known no one else had grabbed that one. As it was ripped from his hand his eyes looked up in confusion to figure out what was happening as the large, angry woman with severe social problems smacked him again with the leek, this time hitting him in the face. He reached up quickly, finding his glasses gone and looked around, finding half of them on a box in front of him.

He reached down for the metal and it disappeared as the boxes before him started disappearing as well.

He finally was able to get his hand on one of the boxes at the same time as another woman. They looked at each other and as much as the woman looked like she wanted to apologize and let go, she looked like she really needed the tool.

"Listen, it's my friends' birthday and she really needs one of these. I'll pay you three times what this one is worth if you'll let me have it." Kyoya asked, all of the fight pushed out of him as out of nowhere a trashcan came flying from the area where the groceries were and landed, open side over his head. The woman gasped as Kyoya didn't even bat an eye and pulled the thing from his head. He sat it down with more refinement than she'd ever seen and returned his gaze to her. "Please, I'd really appreciate it."

After seeing that, all she could do was nod.

He gave her the money and walked towards the cashier's counter.

The line itself took an hour due to everyone there for the sale.

The birthday party ended at three.

He finally got there at four.

He knocked at the door, his driver left alone in the car.

He didn't know people could be like that!

He didn't even have the energy to lift his head. He'd been running nearly nonstop for three days and all he wanted to do was get a shower and take a nap. But he knew he still needed to get his homework done and sighed as the door was opened.

Haruhi stared at him, horrified. "Kyoya-sempai?"

"Sorry I'm late." He handed her the box and was about to excuse himself when she reached out and grasped him by the shoulder, pulling him into the apartment.

"What happened to you?" She sounded like she was about to cry, and when Kyoya looked up to see her, the look on her face forced a pit into his stomach.

"Those things are hard to get." Kyoya sighed as Haruhi opened the box and smiled. She put it on the kitchen counter and looked back to the man standing before her, looking like he was about to fall over.

"I know it's smaller than you're used to, but maybe you should just take a shower here."

"I couldn't possibly-" Kyoya was waving his hand before Haruhi grasped his hand.

"You have coffee grounds in your hair and something green smeared on your face. Where are your glasses?"

"They were broken." He sighed and Haruhi shook her head.

Kyoya wasn't used to being pushed around, but when Haruhi told him she'd have clothes in for him shortly and would have dinner waiting for him when he came out, Kyoya couldn't refuse. He really didn't like the smells that were coming from himself.

Rioji's clothes didn't quite fit, they were a little loose, but it would work. When he came out he noticed his clothes were gone. "I threw them into the wash. I'll bring them to school for you tomorrow. Haruhi frowned as she put a few dishes before him and Kyoya could only stare blankly at the food for a little bit.

"Thank you." He finally muttered and quietly ate.

After he'd eaten, they'd converse quietly for a few minutes before Kyoya left. He refused to tell her about what had happened, just stating it was difficult to find her that present.

The next day at school she sat in her first class and Hikaru, sighing handed her the newspaper he'd finished reading. "I'm done with it." He sighed as Haruhi started looking through the paper.

Miso-koshi shortage!

Haruhi looked down at the picture, the main headlining about the local store burning down. "Hey, isn't that Kyoya?" She asked and pointed. Kaoru looked and nodded.

"Yeah, and he's here, too." The next picture was an older woman talking with the reporters, Kyoya smiling in the background. She turned the page and the group pointed at Kyoya in all of the pictures. The manufacturer that was shut down, he was talking to a police officer in the background. The effect that would have on Hokkaido, he was talking with an old woman in the background as an old man was facing the camera. He was in a picture of the airport, a story about a false bomb threat. The story continued on the next page and Haruhi noticed the outfit he'd been wearing the day before on a young man standing before a young woman with a trashcan on his head, refuse falling around it. On another picture his glasses were shattered, half flying away from his face as a irate looking woman beat him with a leek.

"No wonder he didn't show!" Hikaru gasped, seeing the last image of him leaving the store with a face full of trash.

Haruhi smiled and shook her head.

It was three classes later she finally ran across him and smiled, seeing him looking more in his pace than he had the night before. "I'm sorry I was so much trouble. I saw you in the paper." She watched as his face fell for a moment, remembering the tragedies of the last few days.

"I guess it was a bit naïve of me to hope no one would see those."

"Actually, I wanted to thank you again." Haruhi smiled. "It looked like you fought through hell to get that for me, and I really appreciate it. Here." She handed him a bag and his eyes turned curious as he took the bag. "It's your clothes. I washed them for you. I hope it's alright."

"I wanted to thank you as well. Your hospitality last night was just what I needed after that weekend. To just take a shower and eat and rest for a minute meant the world to me." He smiled oblivious to the group of fangirls who all stared in shock at the comments coming from the Shadow King's mouth.

"Kyoya took a shower at Haruhi's house?"

"He must have cooked the food himself for Kyoya to be so happy about it!"

"It's a love triangle with Renge!"

Kyoya blushed furiously at the comments and Haruhi smiled, shaking her head.

"With all of the traveling and the mayhem this weekend your blood sugar is probably still down." She smiled and pulled an orange out of her pocket, putting it into his hand.

"Why would you think that?" He asked, surprised at the forwardness the girl before him was showing.

"You just blushed." She smiled and Kyoya stood tall, his eyes wide.

"I did not!"

"You did!" A few of the fangirls yelled and Kyoya sighed, shaking his head.

"Next year, you're getting a fruit basket." His eyes narrowed and Haruhi smiled.

"I've seen the fruit baskets you send. You know I'd never accept something so extravagant." She turned and started walking down the hall to her next class.

Kyoya, not thinking reached into the bag and grasped something soft and pulled the material from the bag, not even thinking as the fangirls started to shriek at seeing his underwear.

The word she'd spoken.

It summed this weekend up perfectly.

Mayhem.

The End!

Please leave a review and let me know what you thought! The only way I'll ever improve is through constructive criticism!

Thank you for reading!

Jasminflower


End file.
